


Waiting Rooms & Toast

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Worry, anxious, fainting fic, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil faints and Dan tries to hold it all together.





	Waiting Rooms & Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever for me to write thanks to everyone who said they were excited for this for being patient!!  
>   
> thank you for Callie @huphilpuffs for being my beta for this and helping me out!!! I really appreciate it!

“Do you think we’ll have to wait a long time?” Phil asked, jiggling his leg against the  uncomfortable chair next to Dan’s in the stale hospital waiting room. At least it was a quiet waiting room reserved only for this section of the hospital, but it was still a waiting room and Dan had seen enough of the neutral painted walls with flowers along the bottom in a poor attempt at comforting the people waiting to hear horrible news, or waiting for their boyfriend to get out of a giant metal tube that may or may not reveal what’s wrong with him.

“What?” He just realized Phil had asked him something. “Oh, I don’t know. Do you need me to get you something small to eat or a drink or anything?” 

Phil frowned and brushed his hand against the back of Dan’s. Dan knew Phil wanted him to hold his hand, but it wasn’t something they did. It wasn’t something they ever did in public, and it would be admittance that something might be wrong.

Dan allowed one quick squeeze before returning his shaking hands to his lap.

“I don’t need anything. Just feel bad you’ve been here waiting all day long.” Phil said softly. He looked tired and Dan tried to ignore the fear that was creeping up on him again.

They looked towards the doctor in her dark blue scrubs that had spent the day with Phil as she made her way to the waiting room. She gave a quick nod as Phil rose to his feet. Dan found himself pulled up with Phil.

“Philip we need to discuss your CT scan results. Will you follow me?” Dan felt dizzy with worry. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony. 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Phil paled. He glanced at Dan with a shrug before taking off behind the doctor. 

Dan felt close to tears as he watched Phil’s back until they turned a corner. He wanted nothing more than to hold Phil’s hand now. He felt sick at the thought of not holding it when Phil had wanted him to.

He sunk into the chair and was once again thrown back to their dark and quiet bedroom that morning.

 

His eyes had snapped open as he stayed still curled around his pillow in their cozy bed. The fogginess of early morning was dense in the dark, warm bedroom. 

“ _ Dan _ !” Phil’s voice cut through the thick morning air and startled Dan into consciousness.

Dan had difficulty forcing his heavy tongue to move out of the way for words to form. “What?” He managed to eventually grunt out.

“...I...fell over.” Phil called out. 

“What the fuck?” 

Dan frowned. Phil’s voice sounded odd. He didn’t sound right at all. It was late and he shouldn’t be calling out for Dan at all in this hour. Phil had gone to bed hours before Dan did with his head still bothering him. He should be tucked under the bedding, his legs and arms irritatingly everywhere and his too warm body pressed against Dan’s.

He shivered, only in his pants in the chilly November air, and was halfway up the stairs before he realized he didn’t remember even leaving their room. 

Warm light spilled out of the open door of the bathroom. 

Before he knew it he was standing in the doorway staring down at Phil in his offensively bright emoji pajama pants sprawled across the cool linoleum. His pale face was screwed up in confusion and his eyes pinched closed. 

“What happened?” 

Phil peered up at Dan. “I woke up with that headache still, worse than before.”

Dan frowned when Phil didn’t continue. He sat on his knees by his side.“Phil why are you on the floor?”

“Don’t freak out. I tried to take some tablets and my vision went really weird and there were black and white flashes before it just went totally black and I collapsed. I tried to stand up afterwards and it happened again. Why are you holding a pillow?”

Dan tried to rationalize his mind that was already spinning into panic. 

“What! What should we do? Phil you fainted twice, should I call an ambulance? What-”

“Actually I really just… want some toast?” He looked at Dan hopefully.

Dan gingerly propped Phil up until he was sitting and studied his face closely without saying a word.

“I know it’s weird but I’m starting to feel better. Just make me some toast and I’ll be fine,” he said surely.

Dan pushed his fringe back with a sigh.

“Please?” 

“Fine you didn’t eat much for dinner, maybe that’s it?” Dan helped Phil to his feet and walked him all the way down the stairs and to the sofa he carefully lowered him onto. He stood back for a minute and stared hard at Phil while gnawing at his lower lip, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake in not calling an ambulance right away.

Phil sat with his head tilted back against the cushion and his eyes closed. “I’m fine Dan.” He said softly. 

Dan rolled his eyes at how predictable he was being and hurried into the kitchen. He popped the bread into the toaster and tried to stop his mind from going back to the upstairs bathroom with Phil on the floor as well as his hands from shaking.

His eyes burned as he glared at the neon display clock on the kitchen that showed it was not even five in the morning yet. 

“Here you go.” Phil grabbed the plate from Dan and tucked into the toast without a word.

Dan sunk into the spot next to him. Phil finished in no time and looked at Dan sheepishly. 

“Sorry I spooked you.” He said softly, sounding more like himself than he had since Dan found him. 

“Don’t apologize,” said Dan. “Should we go in now?” 

Phil shook his head. “I feel fine now, really. I just really want to go back to bed. Is that okay?” 

Dan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding but found himself nodding. 

“Will you come with me?” Phil asked as he stood up carefully. 

 

Dan spent the rest of the morning cuddled close on their bed with Phil’s head on his chest and running his fingers lightly up and down Phil’s back. 

He refrained from looking up headaches and fainting spells until he eventually fell asleep only to be woken up a short amount of time later with Phil stirring on his dead arm.

“Ohh” Phil moaned quietly. “My head  _ still  _ hurts.”

“Right. That’s it. Up. We’re going to Hospital right now.” 

 

An old man across from Dan in the waiting room coughed loudly, jarring him out of his thoughts. He blinked and glanced around the nearly empty waiting room. He wasn’t sure when the old man joined him but he was thankful for the interruption.

Phil had been gone for awhile now and Dan was starting to properly panic. Should he give Kath a call and let her know they were here? Should he be looking things up? Should he be preparing himself for the worst? He couldn’t even think about the worst might be or he would truly spiral. The lack of sleep was wearing on him and every minute he sat alone in this hospital the worse it was. He hated not being able to be back there with Phil. He irrationally hated the both of them for not just making it easier to do so regardless of titles and the mountain of everything else that would go along with that kind of paperwork. Phil was alone and Dan was here waiting being completely useless. Just as his heart started racing in his chest and his sweaty skin prickled at the thought of a possibility of life without Phil, the clumsy constant in his life for nearly an entire decade, the person who was always the best part of his day,- he realized Phil was there, walking towards Dan with purpose, searching him from head to toe but flashing a small smile that said  _ ‘I’m okay.’ _

There was worry in his eyes though and Dan found himself on his feet and rushing up to Phil past where he wasn’t supposed to cross before he even realized he left his seat. 

“They didn’t find anything wrong.” Phil said right away. He grabbed onto Dan’s arms and

gave him a small sympathetic smile. “Sorry you had to wait.” There was an edge to his voice and Dan realized with a start that Phil had been thinking the same things while he was off alone. 

“That’s good news right?”

“Yeah, but they want me to do an MRI scan now and I might be admitted up to three days.” Phil said it casually but Dan could see the inner turmoil. Phil was  _ over  _ this hospital trip.

“It will show us things the other scan couldn’t have. We don’t really have any answers at the moment.” 

Dan jumped nearly out of his skin and looked over at the doctor who he hadn’t realized followed Phil over. 

“We’ll get you admitted and set up in a room then we’ll let your friend know once you’re all good to go,” she said and smiled kindly at the two of them.

Dan nodded and glanced at Phil who looked exhausted and upset. An idea popped into his head.

“Hey I’ll run home and make up a bag for you.”

Phil agreed and before Dan could let Phil see how upset and worried he was, he darted down the hall towards the exit.

Dan let out a breath of relief when he reached the brisk air that wasn’t stuffed inside of a nerve wracking hospital. He was filled with a sense of purpose for the first time today. He finally had a task that would actually help Phil out instead of just waiting sat next to him or making him toast at five in the morning instead of demanding that they went to the hospital right away.

Phil sent him a text that he was settled before Dan finished throwing things into a bag. He made sure to have favorite snacks and the Switch as well as a change of clothes. Dan hoped that was enough to brighten up Phil’s stay.

He was bursting back through the metal doors and back into the sterile white walls of the hospital and up the elevator and into a new room Phil was waiting in before he could blink.

“Hey!” Phil sat up from the bed he was slouched on, a game now forgotten on his phone.

“Hey you.” Dan glanced around to make sure they didn’t have an audience before pressing a quick but firm kiss to Phil’s lips. It wasn’t a gamble they took often in public but dammit Dan needed it today, and he was willing to bet Phil did too.

Phil squeezed Dan’s hand gently before digging into the bag. 

“You brought me sweets!” He rustled around more and beamed up at Dan. “And the Switch! I love you, you know that right?” 

Dan just chuckled as his heart swelled at the sight of a smile on Phil’s face and the knowledge that he got one little thing right today at least.

Dan sat down at the foot of the bed and as the hours passed ended stretched out across it while Phil poked fun at him from one of the guest chairs.

“I don’t want to be here anymore.” He pouted after a few minutes. 

Dan bit his lip. He was just hoping they didn’t make him leave. It was nearly ten o’clock at night and he wasn’t sure if or when they’d say something. He didn’t want to leave Phil.

“I know, but it’s better if we know right?”

Phil rolled his eyes and muttered something about “ _ three whole days _ ” before turning his attention back to his Switch. 

Just as Dan opened his mouth to try to reason with Phil the door creaked open and confused looking man with salt and pepper hair entered the room. 

“Hi I’m Dr. Braden, the head neurologist here. I’m looking over your scans and I’m a bit confused. Why are you still here?” 

Dan slid off of the bed and moved to stand behind Phil. He tried to ignore the way his skin prickled at this man clearly being unimpressed by how healthy or unhealthy Phil was. Excuse him for only fainting twice out of the blue. 

“Yeah I feel better! I know they wanted an MRI and said I would maybe have to stay here a couple days…” Phil trailed off.

“You look so well. You don’t look ill at all.”

“I know, right? You should just let me go home,” Phil said eagerly. 

The doctor smirked at Phil and set a small container on the table next to the bed. 

“Okay I’ll let you go home if you can pass two tests for me. I just have to get a urine sample and make sure you can walk in a straight line, but I have confidence you’re going to be good to go.”

Dan scrolled through his phone as Phil took all the steps he needed to in order to finally leave the hospital.

Phil was nearly skipping as they climbed into the uber that Dan had arranged for them.

“I can’t wait to be home!” He said and shook Dan’s arm. Dan tried to offer a small smile but could feel the events of the day weighing on him, heavy like his clothes had been drenched in a downpour and he still had to wade home to bed in them.

Phil eventually stopped making small talk and settled for staring out his window for the rest of the ride. 

 

“Home sweet home!” Phil said and threw his arms out the second they were through the front door. 

Dan turned to reply and was met with arms thrown around his shoulders and his face nestled into the crook of Phil’s neck.

“Did you sleep at all this morning?” Phil asked in a low voice as he walked them backwards towards their bedroom.

Dan wanted to protest that this probably falls under the category of  _ ‘things someone who fainted 24 hours ago shouldn’t do’ _ but couldn’t force his eyes or mouth to open to enforce it.

He just grunted in a reply. He was so tired now that the adrenaline wore off and the exhaustion caught up with him.

Phil kicked their door all of the way open and gently shoved Dan onto the bed. 

Dan cracked an eye open and smirked up at Phil who was watching him closely and pulling his jumper over his head. 

“We’re going to bed. Tomorrow we’ll get up and I’ll get my MRI and we will take it from there. Dr. Brain whatever wasn’t worried though. We’ll take it from there.” He paused to lean over and pull Dan’s shirt off as well.

Dan let out a small giggle but let himself be unnecessarily manhandled. 

“We’ll take it from there but I feel loads better. I’ll feel even better if you actually sleep tonight.” He gave Dan a searching look that left little room for argument.

“No fainting tonight?” Dan whispered

Phil laughed and gave Dan’s forehead a chaste kiss. “No fainting.” He promised.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in the word war chats!
> 
>  
> 
> You can reblog it [here](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/180459584655/waiting-rooms-toast) if you'd be so kind and feel like it. ;)


End file.
